


Adopt-dad

by princey_pie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Animal Death, Fluff, Gen, only mentioned - Freeform, yes the title is a pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: Patton wanders through the forest and literally stumbles over something very interesting. Then his Dad instincts kick in.





	Adopt-dad

Patton wandered through the forest of the imagination. He lost track of the others about an hour ago. At least he thought it was an hour, time was a difficult thing in the imagination, stretching and bending like it desired following no observable logic rather than it's own desires.

The shadows of the tall pines left and right of the path he was currently following send chills up his spine so he pulled the hoodie from his shoulders and put it on, zipping it up under his chin. He had no doubt that if he walked far enough he would end up meeting the others at the exit. Since they once searched for Logan for three solid days (which were very interesting for Thomas) Roman bewitched the imagination to lead any side that comes in alone back to the exit.

That was when he heard the cry. It sounded like a child in distress. Patton really didn't need to think twice before he bolted into the woods towards the cries, leaving the path behind him. After a short sprint, he reached a little clearing. He blinked in surprise as he saw that it wasn't a child but four little animals. He tilted his head in confusion due to the little fluffballs in front of him looked like really small cats in odd colors despite that they, well that they had wings.

His staring was interrupted as one with silver stripes through it's black fur let out a pitiful array of sounds and Patton's dad instincts once more kicked in. He crouched down in an attempt to make himself appear smaller and not frighten the kittens (?) and started cooing at them softly.

As soon as the four heard his voice their little ears perked up and they bounced at him with little paws and flapping wings that were barely able to lift them off the ground. A second later Patton had a lap full of purring fur and feathers which thankfully didn't set off his allergy.

Suddenly he heard hurried footsteps coming from the other side of the clearing just before Roman broke through the bushes. He was out of breath and had his sword drawn and was that blood on the blade? As soon as Roman spotted Patton he gripped his sword tighter.

"Patton, step away from these foul beasts!"

At the shout the four kittens just drew closer to him, attempting to hide in his hoodie.

"Roman stop!" Patton said sternly while trying to save his clothes from the little but very sharp claws. He stood up with two arms full of winged cat that now seemed to prefere to be anywhere else than in the side's presence. "You're scaring them."

"Scaring the- I'm scaring them!?" Roman repeated quite thrown off his rhythm. "These are foul creatures, a danger just like their mother, a monster to be slain!"

Patton ignored the sinking feeling in his stomach, no wonder the poor things were so scared, being left alone in the woods. He looked the prince in the eye and brought out his dad voice: "Roman Sanders, you will now listen to me. These aren't monsters, they are little babies that need and deserve protection, no one, not even the inhabitants of Thomas' imagination, should be killed for simply being born. Nobody is evil from birth, Roman."

For a second they just stared at eachother then Roman looked down at his sword and the red stains on the steel. "I- I think I've never thought about it that way… of course, you're right, I just-"

"You lost yourself in your role, that's okay Roman, it happens to the best of us. You are a prince just like I'm a dad but that is just a small part of what we are, not who we are and it should not push us to decisions that are not ours to make." He smiled at the other. "Come on, let's take these little guys home."

Roman's head snapped up. "Wait a second padre, you cant bring these to the mindscape."

"Of course, we can. I'm not leaving them to starve in the woods" Patton began walking. "Here help me carry this little guy." He trusted one of the kittens into Roman's arms, who held it close to his chest by reflex. It had black fur just like his other siblings but with little orange sparkles of the same color as his eyes and golden feathers with red accents. "You can get acquainted on the way back."

On the march back to the mindscape Patton was happy to notice that instead of watching the creature in his arms with suspicion, his gaze more and more softened after it buried its head into the crook of his elbow and started falling asleep. As they entered the mindscape they were greeted by the sight of Virgil and Logan sitting on the couch. They both looked up when the others entered and Logan crooked a brow as he spotted the animal on Patton's shoulder and the other three in his and Roman's arms.

He stood up to get a closer look, his curiosity setting in. "Patton, what exactly is that?"

"That-" he replied and placed one, with so many white dots in its fur and on its blue feathers that it looked like it fell in paint, in Logan's arms "-is your new friend."

"What?"

Patton chuckled at Logan's baffled face and the fact that the kitten currently was trying to snatch his glasses from his nose. "They have no mother so they need someone to take care of them."

As he saw Logan lost for words Virgil felt the need to step in. "Pat, you can't just adopt any predator you come across."

Patton wordlessly held out the last kitten, giving his dark strange son his best puppy eyes. He grinned as he heard Virgil sigh as he reached for the little cat. He had to hold back a laugh as he saw Virgil's eyes widen in surprise as he touched the soft fur of the now purring creature.

"You know what? I changed my mind. It purrs, it's soft, I'm keeping it." Virgil's statement was basically what settled it.

Patoon clapped his hands: "Now kiddos, there's one more thing we need to do before our movie night. These darlings need a name after all!" He scratched the winged cat on his shoulder under the chin before exclaiming: "I'm calling him Popcorn because he's just the sweetest!"

Roman let out a laugh: "Then mine will be Thor!"

"Oh good," Virgil said with an eye-roll, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "I feared you would pick something ridiculously dramatic. Don't worry little guy-" he looked down onto the kitten with the black fur which against the light shone in all colors of the rainbow "-I'll give you a normal name." He thought for a moment. "I think Lionel would be good."

"And why that kiddo? It sounds pretty though," Patton asked with curiosity in his eyes.

"The name got a french origin, or spanish, depends on the spelling. It means little lion."

Logan adjusted his glasses as Patton squealed. "I must say that that is, as Patton would possibly say, extraordinarily cute."

Roman made a noise of confusion.

"What Princey, thought I would name him after some emo band?"

Roman snorted: "Well, yes."

Patton grinned: "I think we all expected that, kiddo."

Virgil smirked: "Well I can't get too predictable, can I?" He now turned to face Logan who was currently struggling to save his tie from the claws of his new companion. "So L, what about you?"

Logan answered a second later after he won the wrestling match for his piece of clothing: "I have decided on a name as well. I will call him Sir John Herschel."

Roman took a deep breath and rubbed his temple with one finger: "I- why?"

"Sir John Herschel is the man who developed the procedure of the blueprint. A method that looks similar to the pattern of the feline's body and wings."

Roman shook his head in disbelief: "Goodness, you're such a nerd." 

Virgil nodded: "It's a cool name tho. Don't listen to Roman, teach, he's just salty that a cat has the same rank as him."

Offended Princey noise could be heard: "Excuse me doom and gloom, a prince is far up higher than a simple Sir!"

Virgil grinned and even Logan couldn't fight a bright smile creeping on his face. Then the purple-clad side answered: "So you admit you're competing with a cat?"

Patton had watched his family teasing each other for the whole time with literal hearts in his eyes and felt a comfy warmth spread through his chest as Virgil and Logan started laughing loudly at the look of pure horror on Roman's face, the laughter quickly joined by Roman himself and Patton heard himself begin to giggle from sheer overbubbling happiness.

A few months later Thomas visited the mindscape only to find himself tackled by four giant winged panthers. He fell to the ground with a thud and a soft yelp. As he was held down by a big mountain of warm black fur, he tried to raise his voice over the deafening purring sound and shouted: "What's going on?! Guys? I could use a little help here!"

As he received no response he had no other choice than to resign to his fate without the strength and leverage to push the four animals off him. 'What even is my life?' he thought as he laid on the floor.


End file.
